Break the Ice
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: So it's bad enough that Tsunade is making me join the Konoha BOYS hockey team, but now that I'm an official member I have to deal with one loud mouth blond, one angry ginger, one sexually frustrated Uchiha and a boy with an obvious dog fetish. FML.
1. Chapter 1

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Orange**]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::[]::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

**B**_r_e**a**_k_ t**h**_e_ I**c**_e_

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::[]::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Sherbet**]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

There was something spectacular about the feeling of fresh ice underneath my figure skates.

Really, it was _magical._

Lol okay, that was a little dramatic. But it's true. I _lovelovelove _ice skating, it's just, like, my thing. Every body has a talent, you know? Ice skating just happens to be mine. I'm going to be an Olympic champion one day because of it, even if Tsunade says I still have along way to go.

"Sakura, show me a twirl." Tsunade, my coach, called from the stands as she watched me skate. I flew into the air to show her what she wanted, nailing the landing on my way down.

LOL JK. I fell flat on my ass during that jump.

"Oooooooow..."

"Walk it off."

"Where's the sympathy?" I grumbled, picking myself up and trying to regain any dignity I had left after a fall like that.

Tsunade was one hard-ass coach. Like, after my mom passed away and she took over my training, she told me straight up that she wasn't going to baby me. Every compliment I got from her was no exception. But I think I was doing pretty good today.

"Lift your legs more on the jump."

Hn. Everyone's a critic.

"Alright, Sakura, bring it in. There's someone I want you to meet out here."

"One more minute?" I pleaded, twisting and turning on the ice like a ballerina. Hell, I WAS a ballerina. I took dance after school every day to help me with my figure skating routines.

"No. _Now._"

"Bossy!" I grumbled, finally coming to a stop and skating abck to where Tsunade was waiting for me. She was standing next to a boy about my age, with dark hair and eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Sakura," Tsunade was smirking. That never meant anything good. "Meet Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the Konoha Leaves."

"And the Konoha Leaves are...?" Oh, God. I'm getting a really bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"Konoha's top ice hockey team." Sasuke supplied, not looking at me but more like glaring at the wall behind me. Well, he seems friendly.

"Cool?" I said, confused. Was there even a reason for him being here?

"Sakura," Tsunade's smirk is really starting to scare the fuck out of me. "In order for you to gain more of a competative air towards figure skating, I want you to spend two months on the Konoha Leaves ice hockey team. My friend Jiraiya is their coach, so..."

I blocked the rest out.

THAT SADISTIC BITCH.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I should've known those words would be the beginning of the end.

"This is so not fair! I do NOT need to join a hockey team!"

Tsunade stopped her ranting and quicked an eyebrow at me. Bitch. I can only raise both eyebrows, so I can't do that smartass sarcastic look.

Anyway.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So that fall back there was just coincidence?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Do the jump again, then."

God I hate her.

I stomped back onto the ice and positioned myself for the double-air twirl that I epically failed at last time. This time, I managed to get both spins in the air, but came crashing down on my ass again. I don't know what it was that I'm doing wrong.

Back behind the rink walls, Tsunade smirked sadistically. "See, you need to work on your balance. Juggling a hockey stick and focusing on the game will help you do that, Sakura. Which is why I've recruited Sasuke and his hockey team to help you."

I snarled at her, skating back off the rink. "I don't _need _their help."

"Do you want to be an Olympic champ or not?"

Dammit, she knew my weakness.

I sighed, because, even though this is a terrible idea bound to backfire, I really did want to be a champion. And I couldn't do that unless I make the jump. The competition that will decide whether or not I make it into the Olympics is in less then three months, and I'm way behind...

Sigh. As much as I don't want to do this, I know it will work. When has Tsunade ever let me down?

* * *

><p>How the fuck am I supposed to put this on?<p>

It's saturday morning (SIX A.M. DA FUCK?), and I'd just been dropped off by Tsunade at the private Konoha ice rink. Basically, the private one is just like the public one I use, only it's bigger, and colder, and cleaner, and all-around less ghetto and worn-in. And you have to pay to get practice time in the private rink.

Sasuke met me at the doors, and led me to the changing rooms, but after that he kind of just left me here...I was grateful for the privacy and all, but he could've explained how to put on all this fricken gear. And to make it worse, I'm already wearing my normal skating attire; Black tights, heavy socks up to mid-calf, red cotton shorts, under armor and a long-sleeve t-shirt that said 'SEXY BEAST' across the chest.

Yeah. I know I'm awesome.

HOW DO I PUT THIS SHIT ON?

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU FOR EXPLAINING HOW TO PUT ON THE GEAR, UCHIHA. NO I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC. I'M JUST-"<p>

"Hn. Why are you still wearing your figure skates?"

"Is that _irritation_ that I sense coming from you, Uchiha?"

"Go put on the hockey skates."

Oh yes, he was definately ticked off. Well, Sasuke's been acting ticked off since our first meeting, so one can only guess he wasn't too keen on me being on this team either. But I'm a bitch by nature, so I think I'll just piss him off more for the hell of it.

"Ewww," I whined, putting on my best girly-girly act. All I had to do was act like Ino does when she wants her dad to buy her something. God, I'm so glad I have her as a best friend right now. "But they _smell, _and they're _moldy_. Besides, those skates are fit for boys feet. They'll never fit little old me!"

Was that a vain throbbing on his forehead? Ohohoho, where's my camera!

"HEY TEME, WHOSE THE NEW GUY?" I heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. I finally peeked behind Sasuke, who was hovering on the ice in front of me, and saw the rest of the team wandering around doing what-not. The loud mouth who screamed at us was hovering by the goal, stick poised in front of a puck as if he were about to score.

Sasuke sighed, glared at me, and turned to face his team. "We've got a new teammate. Temporary. Sicne Jiraiya's not here, I'm going to introduce her."

"_Her?_" There were scattered whispers bouncing around the rink.

"WHY IS THERE A GIRL JOINING THE TEAM?" Someone had the balls to yell.

Sasuke looked about at his breaking point (I swear to God his eyes are swirling red), so I cut in for him.

"I'm a figure skater, and I need work on my balance. My coach thought joining a hockey team before my next competition would help me nail my routine in front of the judges!" It felt weird to have to yell like this, since I'm normall so soft-spoken. Shizune, my assistant-coach, says I'm a perfect lady through-and-through. I take it as a compliment.

The boys were quiet for a moment, then, after what seemed like an hour of awkward silence, they broke into laughter. I saw Sasuke send a nasty smirk my way.

Well shit. That can't be good.

"What?" I asked defensively, hating how my voice seemed to raise an octive.

"G-girls can't play hockey!" One boy, who was laughing so hard he was in tears, yelled at me.

"Yeah!" Another added, glad to join in on the Sakura-spirit breaking, "It's an MANLY MAN sport!"

Is he joking me? A MANLY MAN sport? Oh my GOD, these guys are so sexist!

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms over my padded chest. "Girls can do _anything _boys can do! And we can do it _better_!"

My words just sent them into another fit of laughter, though.

"Well," Sasuke smirked, staring me down. I met his gaze head on. Like hell I was gonna let these losers intimidate me! "I'm not to sure myself that you have what it takes to be on this team, Sa-ku-ra."

I scowled. "Ew. Don't say my name like that, Sa-su-GAY. And that sounds like a bet."

He raised one eyebrow. Prick. "Oh really?"

"Really. How about this," OHMYGOD, AM I ABOUT TO SEAL MY FATE? "If, by the end of these two months, I can beat you in a one-on-one game of hockey, this entire team has to dress as girls for a day, and you have to let me pick out your outfits and do your make up and everything." I grinned, content with my offer.

Sasuke smirked, "And if I win?"

"Che. You own won't." I hope I didn't just jinx myself. But hey, I AM SAKURA THE MERCILESS. I have every right to be a cocky little shit.

"Call it insurance, then, if I do."

"Well," I thought about it, but came up empty. "What do you want?"

His smirk turned smug. "If I win, you have to give me a long kiss, _on the lips_, and announce that men are in every way superior to women."

"I accept." There was an obnoxious 'OOOOOOH' from the Konoha Leaves. What kind of name was the 'Konoha Leaves' anyway? That doesn't exactly strike fear in my heart. It makes me think of rainbows and sunshine _AND PRETTY THINGS_ HA TAKE THAT YOU STUPID UCHIHA!

STOP SMIRKING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke sauntered towards me, trying to be intimidating to impress the Leaves but failing epically because I kept my poker face on. Sakura's poker face looks like this: -_-

Even though in her mind her face is like this: ;}

Oh yeah, I'm good.

Back with the plot, Sasuke's face was inches away from mine.

Smirk. "I hope you keep mints in your purse."

Sadistic cackle-grin. "Good idea. You're going to want to freshen up if you plan on wearing _my _pink ice skating dress." The one with the little bows on the hem. I am SO forcing Uchiha into it.

Bitch better not rip it with his fat booty...

Sasuke frowned. "Hn."

Hn? HN? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET FROM 'HN?'

"What kind of comeback is 'hn?'"

"Hn. Everyone, get to you positions!"

Well, that was rude. He just kind of turned away from me and started yelling orders at his team. DID WE NOT JUST MAKE A CLEVER BET, UCHIHA? YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN SAY ANOTHER WITTY COMEBACK AND STRUT AWAY EPICALLY.

"Sakura, go play right defense with Naruto." Sasuke told me, all like 'CAPTAIN MODE ACTIVATED.'

"Uh...okay." I said, because I didn't want to look like I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. And I kind of do-I know which way is right, and which position defense is. I just, like...don't know how to play hockey.

_**Just keep the puck away from the goal. That the net thingy, in case you were wondering. **_

_I KNOW WHAT A GOAL IS. And-wait, doesn't having voices in my head make me crazy?_

_**We've been over this. The answer is YES. NO SHIT, SHERLOCK.**_

_Jeezus. No need to be rude. But...I do gots one more question..._

_**What?**_

_What's a puck?_

_**You're hopeless.**_

I sidled up next to a boy with a tuft of spikey blond hair peaking out from his helmet. I'm guessing this Naruto.

"Hiya!" He grinned sunnily. I would've blushed if I hadn't recognized his voice. This was the dick that shouted 'LOL HOCKEY IS MANLY MAN SPORT GIRL NO PLAY!'

Tch. "Hey."

"You never told us your name, ya know!" Naruto comment good-naturely. He didn't seem to be holding any prejudices against me because I'm a girl, but you never-WHY IS HE STILL GRINNING AT ME LIKE THAT WHEN THE PUCK IS FLYING TOWARDS THE SIDE OF HIS HEAD?

"Look out!" I shouted, lifting my stick in the air to swat the offending puck away. Much as I don't like any of these guys, Naruto's face is too cute to have a wild puck forever ruin it.

Swatting the thin ball back onto the ice, I slid it underneath some random guy's legs (did that dude just try to tackle me?) and hit it with as much force as I could muster towards the other goal. Some dude with longish white-blue hair and purple eyes caught it and scored.

"Holy _shit_." The guy whose legs I slid the puck between cursed. He sounded surprised. Honestly, so was I. Who knew I could play hockey?

_**And here I thought you were all talk!**_

_Pfft, yeah!_

Naruto and random boy #1 looked at me incredulously, then, perfectly in sinc, their faces broke out into grins.

"I'm Kiba." The other boy said. He was looking me up and down appraisingly. "That was an awesome shot. You haven't played before, have you?"

"No," I informed them, with my own grin. "But I do play alot of sports, so I have strong muscles."

"Like what?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Um, I do ballet, jazz, tap, gymnastics, figure skating, of course, I'm on my school cheerleading team..." It was hard to think in this sweating, heavy helmet. "I take yoga classes with my friends, and I play tennis for my school, as well. I go to the Konoha Institute for Gifted Teens, so we have alot of sports..."

"_Damn, _Sakura-chan!" Naruto said appreciatively. Kiba let out a low whistle. "Is that all?"

"Nah, there's more." I said, still trying to think. My parents had such high hopes for me, and Tsunade liked me in the best shape possible without me ending up with a six-pack. She said figure skaters should be delicate and lady-like. I'm not allowed to play soccer or baseball or sports that could possibly get me too buff. "I take piano, ballroom dancing and French lessons...there's more, but I thin kwe should get back in the game before Sasuke pops a vein..."

Indeed, Sasuke was glaring at us with the heat of a million suns. May the force be with you, Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his captain. "Aw, don't mind the teme. He's just a hardass when it comes to new players. We've been a team since we were like five, ya know? We're practically a family!"

"Oh," I said, shocked, "I actually didn't know that...sorry for intruding-"

"Don't be," Kiba waved me off, already skating back to his offesive position so we could start with another face-off. "You can be like our little sister!"

The thought brought a warm flush of pleasure to my cheeks. I didn't have any siblings, and my dad is always off on business. He runs this big electronics company, Haruno Inc., and I understand that he needs to work so we can keep up our lifestyle (which is pretty luxurious, considering how some other people live), but sometimes it just gets...lonely without anybody around.

"Hey," I suddenly called out, something occuring to me that I hadn't thought of before. "How long is today's practice?"

I was met with identical smirks from every one of the Konoha Leaves nine members. But Sasuke was the one to ease my curiousity.

With a vicious smirk, he said, "It's all day."

FML.

* * *

><p>Several hours and bruises later and I was finally alone in the ice rink. Everyone had already gone home, their pads either thrown around the changing room or actually locked away in one of the tall yellow lockers.<p>

I decided to stay and study up on ice hockey. Today I did mediocre, if anything. Turns out my epic move from this morning was just a fluke. But I managed to keep the puck from getting past me and into the goal, so that had to count for something, right?

Wrong.

Neji, the assistant-captain (HA. Only _assistant! _Ooooh, I hope he feels degraded), told me that I had talent, but that didn't mean shit unless I could hone it and become a superspecialawesome player like him.

Bleh. So this locker room, unlike the one at the public ice rink, had a shower. I took advantage of this, stripping down and snatching my watermelon-scented soap and hair products from my gym bag. It has rainbow polka dots. Be jealous.

Tsunade informed me that, because of a dinner date, she would be late picking me up. I had about an hour to kill after my shower, so I slipped on one of my skating dresses and put on some make up and stuffed my aching feet in my figure skates.

It was one of my favorite dresses, and I smiled slightly as the silky mint-green fabric glided across my stomach effortlessly. It was sparkly, with translucent sleeves. My dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday last year.

Finally, after pulling my long pink hair into a semi-fancy bun, I turned to walk back onto the ice...

And ran smack into Gaara Sabaku, the Konoha Leave's goalie.

_**And their eyes met across the empty locker room-**_

_The sweaty, smelly locker room. So romantic. _

_**Why do you always have to ruin these things?**_

"Um...hi." How many awkward encounters must I endure before God realized picking on Sakura is no longer funny?

Gaara nodded at me, eyes wide. He gulped, as if I was Jack the Ripper and I was coming for him.

I attempted a half-smile. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Slightly." His voice sounded tight, but I guess that's just because he barely uses it. I haven't heard Gaara talk once all day. Kind of a feat, when you count how many times Naruto screamed in his ear.

I felt slightly bad for the ginger.

Lol ok not really.

Gaara was smirking down at me down, in a way that told me he knew something that I didn't.

"What?" I snapped, tired of these boys and their cockyness. I couldn't wait to wipe the floor with Sasuke, then they'd pay...

"I have a proposition for you." Gaara said, all high and mightly. He held his chin high, I'll give him that. In fact, he had good posture in general.

"Do you do ballet?" I blurted out, recognizing his proud stance as the same one the guys in my dance class use. His earlier statement went right over my head.

Gaara blushed ten shades of red. "Shut up. Do you want to hear my proposition or not?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Smirk. "I'm offering to be your temporary ice hockey coach every night after practice, on the condition that you excempt me from the bet when Sasuke loses."

Sadistic smile-cackle combination. "I like the way you think. You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Sabaku."

Scareface/happy smirk. "Excellent. Let's get started."

OHOHOHOHOHOHO. Sasuke Uchiha, you are going DOWN.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Ino To: Sakura <strong>

wake up forehead

**From: Sakura To: Ino**

bitch. my body feels like lead D;

**From: Ino To: Sakura**

yeah yeah yeah it's so hard to be sakura.

get over it. I have news! :D

**From: Sakura To: Ino**

go to hell. it's 7 am.

**From: Ino To: Sakura**

BITCH. THERE IS A HUGE SALE AT THE MALL AND I AM NOT GOING TO MISS IT BECAUSE OF YOU. GET. UP.

**From: Sakura To: Ino**

damn you.

**From: Ino To: Sakura**

mwah ;)

* * *

><p>I've been practicing with the Konoha Leaves for one week now. We've had full day practices from last saturday all the way to yesterday, which was friday. I was looking forward to sleeping this weekend away and re-charging for next week, but the Pig had other plans.<p>

"Oooooh, Sakura! Try on this dress, it will look SO good on you!" Ino said, pulling a random garmet off a nearby rack and grinning at me. She's so sadistic. The bitch knew I've been at hockey practice all week, but STILL woke me up at the crack of dawn so she could get to the stores before all the sale stuff got picked through.

"I hate you." I mumbled. I was so tired this morning. Ino barged in my house and dressed me and did my make up while I was still asleep.

She gave me a cheesy smile. "You love me, and you love shopping. Now go try this on." Ino shoved the aforementioned garmet at me and steered me towards the dressing rooms.

"Bitch." I mumbled as the changing room door was shut and locked behind me. All I got in response was Ino's usual sadistic cackle.

_Oh well, _I thought. As long as I'm in here, I might as well try on the dress. Ino tended to have pretty good fashion sense.

It turned out to be a tight, strapless, hot pink dress that was covered in sequins and went down to mid-thigh. On anyone else, it would've looked tacky and gross, but on me it looked absolutely precious. I grinned. Ino would be so jealous, she could never pull off dresses like this-

Just as that thought ended, someone slipped under that gab between the floor and dressing room door and plopped down on the built-in bench. He gave a sigh, "Oh, God. That was close-"

_Oh. My. God._

"Sakura?"

"Kiba?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

We said the last part in sync, which I think was pretty awesome.

"I'm shopping with my best friend." I told Kiba, smacking the side of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Why are you running around breaking into girl's dressing rooms?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my modest chest.

Kiba blinked, grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm hiding from my sister. She's a _maniac _when it comes to shopping!" He whispered frantically, peaking underneath the door to make sure he wasn't followed.

"I know the feeling..." I mumbled bitterly, thinking of Ino and her psychotic self waking me up at seven a.m. this morning.

Kiba glanced back at me when I spoke, back under the door, and then back at me. He seemed to do a double take.

"Wow, Sakura. Who knew you were hiding such a hot body underneath all that padding?"

I blushed the same shade as Gaara's hair. "Shut up! G-get out of here so I can change!" I shouted nervously, unlocking the door and shoving Kiba out of it.

"Wait, I'm sorry, my sister will-" The door slammed in Kiba's face and locked with a _snap. _

Not a second later, I heard a female voice say loudly, "Kiba, so _this _is where you've been hiding!"

Goddammit I'm evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! <strong>

**First of all, I'd like you all to know that this is just part one of this story. I'm going to add more chapters. BUT I'm only going to continue if I get a lot of reviews telling me too, so if you want to read the rest of this story you're going to have to review ;D (please)**

**Feel free to leave a comment on who you want Sakura to ultimately end up with in this fic!**

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Chapter 2

**- you**_ make _me **feel **_like _I'm **losing**_ my _virginity -

* * *

><p>"Don't fuck with me, Uchiha. I will pour hot sauce in your vagina."<p>

Sasuke stood there, all haughty with his nose stuck in the air, and stared at me through blue-black bangs. He looked like my words had no effect on him at all, which was one of the many reasons I did not like Sasuke Uchiha. Or his stupid chicken-butt hair.

I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE CAPTAIN OF THE HOCKEY TEAM I HAVE BEEN PLAYING ON FOR THE PAST MONTH. YOU ARE STILL A SWAGLESS LOSER.

"You make absolutely no sense." Sasuke commented, flicking me on the forehead. "And you still can't play hockey."

I guffawed. "I've gotten _much_ better!" _All thanks to Gaara, _I added with a little mental cackle.

He repressed a smirk, "you're supposed to aim for the _puck_, Sakura."

"Pfft," I looked away from his annoying face, my eyes landing, conveniently, on a wailing Naruto. He was being overdramatic, I knew-but something about Naruto (_my _Naruto) laying on the ice clutching his leg still pulled at my heartstrings. The fact the accident was _my fault _didn't help much.

Yeah. So I swung my stick a little too high in the air and gave Naruto a good bruise on the knee. He would live.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKURA-CHAN, _HOW COULD YOU?_"

"Walk it off, Dobe."

_**Well, today has obviously started off with a bang.**_

_STFU._

_**Touchy, touchy. **_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Break** the _Ice_

...

* * *

><p>"You know," Suigetsu said, his gaze burning through the back of my hockey helmet. "I've always wanted to be a hipster."<p>

I was pretty sure he was just trying to distract me from my post, but I couldn't help but cast an incredulous look over my shoulder at him.

"No, really!" Suigetsu said in response to my unasked question. "I love Nutella, and baggy clothes-and I've got the hair for it!"

I choked on a laugh. "The hairdoesn't make the hipster, Sui."

"Are you sure?" He said, suddenly perplexed. "You should check your facts, Sakura!"

Now I _know _that Suigetsu is just trying to distract me. But his efforts were in vain-I'd already attacked Neji, who was coming up on my side with the puck on his stick and Sasuke and Naruto hot on his trail.

I almost had him, too, until Neji decided to be cute and slide the puck between my legs towards Suigetsu, who was speeding towards the goal. He'd barely made it halfway when I tackled him, throwing his back onto the hard ice.

"Not-so-fast!" I panted. I was still breathing hard from the extra exert it took to catch him. A couple of the guys were snickering, but Suigetsu was stiff as a board beneath me.

I finally had the mind to check our position.

_**Legs straddling his hips, hands flat on his chest-**_

_Go away!_

_**-AND your panting. Yup. You're in the Bang Position.**_

_Bang Position?_

_**The position people get in when they plan on having sex. **_

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, clumsily climbing off of Suigetsu. He looked oddly disappointed by the loss, but got his wits together all the same.

Suigetsu grinned up at me, holding out a hand. "Aren't cha' gonna help me up, _Sak-u-ra_-chan?" He purred. Che. Looks like he didn't hit the ice hard enough, in my opinion.

"No. If you can tease me then I'm sure your perfectly fine to ge tup on your own." And I stuck my tongue out at him, like the five year old I am.

"No fair! I think I deserve a penalty shot!"

"At least she didn't knick you in the knee!" Naruto shouted indignantly, who looked absolutely _furious _now. I couldn't begin to understand why, he said it was okay!

"Be a man, Naruto." Kiba said, coming up behind him and clapping him on the back so hard that Naruto coughed.

I giggled slightly. Everything was normal again, I suppose. Well, as normal as a pink-haired figure skater's life ever got.

We resumed training without further ado.

* * *

><p><strong>- you <strong>_think _I'm **pretty **_without _any **makeup **_on_ -

* * *

><p><span>Ten Reasons Why Sasuke Uchiha is PURE EVIL<span>

by

_Sakura Haruno _& **Ino Yamanaka**

1. He is an emo prick **(a hot one) **_(where's my sympathy!) _**(oh, poor baby. Surrounded by hot hockey players all day long! How sad!)**_ (STFU)_

2. He loves tomatos, the Fruit of Death. **(idk why you think that. Tomatos are good for you!) **_(TOMATOS ARE EVIIIIIIIIIIL. THEY SIGNIFY DEATH) _**(No. you just don't like them because Sai threw one at you once in middle school) **_(EVIIIIIIIIIIIL)_

3. He's a sadist. Seriously, FIVE FULL DAYS OF PRACTICE, SASUKE? **(some girls would say that determination is hot) **_(there is nothing 'hot' about ice rinks, pig)_

4. He wants me dead, Pig. **(you think everyone wants you dead)** **(BUT HE KEEPS SENDING ME MURDER LOOKS, PIG)**

5. He is amune to my puppy-dog eyes! _(that's not normal, pig!) _**(should Ino comment and risk getting her pretty eyes clawed out by an angry Sakura...?)**

6. He's cocky. _(worst. trait. ever) _**(it's actually kind of hot in some gu-) **_(DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, PIGFARTS)_

7. HE DOESN'T LIKE HARRY POTTER. _(A SURE SIGN OF A VOLDEMORT TO COME) _**(fourhead-) **_(LOOK IN HIS EYES, INO. THEY TELL OF DARK MARKS AND HUMAN INSLAVERY)_

8. He wore the same outfit twice this week. **(OH **_**HELL **_**NO) **_(good to have you back on the light side, pig!)_

9. Ummm...I can't really think of a good number nine. **(omg, Sakura) **_(he smirks alot...?) _**(smirks are sexy) **_(not Sasuke's. Sasuke's smirks make me think of snakes and potions and witches cackling and madonna weeping in a countryside manor-) _**(LOL K STOP)**

10. HE DOESN'T SMILE. _(THE _DEVIL _HAS GOTTEN TO THAT BOY-THE _DEVIL) **(cool story bro) **_(I HATE YOU. I'm going home) _**(see ya tomorrow!) **_(tch)_

* * *

><p><strong>- do <strong>_you _ever **feel**_ like _a **plastic **_bag_**? -**

* * *

><p>"You look tired." Gaara commented as I met him on the ice, stripped of all my heavy hockey gear. I didn't think I would need it with just the two of us.<p>

"I stayed up late last night since my friend Ino slept over." I told him with a sleepy grin. Over the past month, me and Gaara had stopped being awkward strangers and worked our way to a tentative friendship. He was so antisocial, though. How did Gaara even end up on the Konoha Leaves?

Gaara made a small sound of disappoval. "That wasn't smart."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, dad."

"Shut up. Get out here and let's play."

At Gaara's blatent order, I stuck out my tongue. He smirked evilly and grabbed my elbow.

"If you're not going to listen to me," He started, dangerously close to my ear, "I'll be forced to _punish _you."

With a start, I turned to face Gaara, who was looking at me with such a mischevious glint in his deep-green eyes that I tried to back away. No luck, though-Gaara's grip on my elbow was like steel.

"U-umm..." _Shit. _I always had this problem when it came to boys. They tried to flirt with me and I got all nervous and awkward...to be honest, I'm a real romantic, but the thought of how Gaara would _punish _me made my cheeks burn red.

Dammit. I wish I was a box sometimes.

"Sakura," Gaara's smirk was fading, his face inching closer to mine. Suddenly, I could feel his breath on my lips, the hand previously holding my elbow moving to firmly cup the back of my neck, his other hand flying to my hip-

And then Gaara's lips were brushing my own...

"OH MY GOD!"

Me and Gaara jumped apart. There, standing shocked and still at the ice rink entrance, was Kiba. The silence only lasted for a moment, though, because a second later he was stomping up to me and Gaara, grabbing me forcfully by the hand and rounding on my ginger angrily.

"WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SAKURA?" He spat out. Gaara stood his ground, though. I don't even think his expression changed as Kiba continued to glower and shout angry words.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH HER AGAIN, ASSHOLE!" And with that last order, Kiba dragged me, out of the rink by my wrist, not stopping to let me grab my gym bag. I would have to come back after he let me go.

Why did Kiba grab me, again?

_**'Cuz he's a cock block.**_

Oh, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>- word <strong>_on _the **street **_you've _got **something **_to _show **me -**

* * *

><p>"K-Kiba?" It seemed very stupid, at least to me, to suggest stopping at the KFC that Kiba just dragged me past. We hadn't stopped walking for a full fifteen minutes, and I was highly curious as to were Kiba was taking me.<p>

_**RAPE. **_

_Would you shut up already?_

"Hm?" He muttered gruffly, pulling me down a dark alley where nobody would, presumably, be able to hear my screams.

"W-where are we going?"

"What?" He looked up, surprised that he had gone all this way without noticing. "Oh, sorry...I just wanted a quiet place to talk to you..."

_**TALK? I THINK NOT.**_

I smiled shyly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Um-did that 'place' have to be a dark alley?"

Kiba looked around, as if just realizing where we were. He barked out a forced-sounding laugh. "Oh. Whoops. This place is completely safe, Sakura, I come here to think sometimes."

"You _think_?" I gasped. I couldn't help myself; sarcasm is hard to control.

Another bark of laughter, this was real; "Hey, I'm not Naruto!"

We both stood side by side, two companions chuckling in a dark alley late at night. PErfectly normal.

"So..." I decided to chance asking about what happened back at the rink. "Why did you drag me away from Gaara?"

This proved to be the wrong thing to do, however. Almost at once, Kiba's face contorted back into that angry, abused-puppy-fighting-back look I'd only ever seen him wear once before. He was glaring at me, per say, but more at the graffiti'd wall behind me.

"I-" Kiba clenched his teeth, looking angrier every second. He glanced at me, brown eyes traveling down to my lips, and snapped. Kiba's fist hit the alley wall with a _crack!_

I'm not sure if it was bone or brick that made the sound.

"Dammit, Sakura!" He seethed, grabbing me by the shoulders and just barely slamming me against the part of the wall he _hadn't _left a dent in. "How could you let Gaara get to you so easily?"

"Excuse me?" Who did Kiba think he was? He didn't _own _me! He couldn't tell me who I can and can't kiss! "That's _none _of your FUCKING busine-"

My statement was cut off by Kiba's lips crashing down on mine.

He pressed us together, bodies and all, and pushed his lips against mine roughly. A second later, Kiba had jumped away from me and was leaning against the opposite wall, breathing loudly.

"I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head. "It's just-I like you, Sakura." His words sounded sincere, and he'd finally lifted his head to look me in the eyes. "I like you a lot, Sakura."

My breath hitched. Was this what it felt like to fall in love? No, of course not, Ino told me it was so much stronger. What had I felt when gaara nearly kissed me? The same heat, if I remember correctly.

"Promise me," I rasped out, finding breathing to be a little more difficult than I'd like, "promise me you'll go back and apologize to Gaara and let me grab my gym bag, then maybe-_maybe-_I'll let you walk me home."

I couldn't deny I wasn't a little put-out about losing my first kiss to a boy who hadn't even asked my consent.

Kiba nodded. "I promise. For now, can we just forget about this and go back to normal?"

"Yeah," I smiled weakly, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>- I <strong>_can _feel **a** _phoenix_ inside **of **_me_ -

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU <em>DID <em>THAT!"

Sasuke sighed, as if my outburst was completely uncalled for. Poor baby, too bad you're the one making me scream like this!

Oh. That didn't sound right.

Anyway.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" I crossed my arms over my check and glared expectantly at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick his stick up off of the ice.

I gaped. "You are _not _serious."

He turned away from me, walking back to where the rest of the Konoha Leaves were watching us hungrily. WHAT THE HELL? He was so _not _about to ignore me in front of the entire team! YOU CAN NOT HUMILIATE SAKURA THE MERCILESS.

I lunged forward, grasping the neckline of Sasuke's jersey and yanking him back with more force than necessary. "What the _hell, _Uchiha? At least have the balls to apologize!"

You're all probably wondering what UchiHO did to rile me up this time. It's ridiculous, really, that he couldn't even give me a proper sorry. But basically he'd hit me. With his stick.

In the vagina.

OUCH.

See, Naruto slid the puck to me, but I wasn't quick enough and it went between my legs. In a desperate effort to save my team, I tried to move so that my stick could get to the puck, but Sasuke was behind me, and I slipped, and his stick was already aiming for the puck that I had accidentally gotten airborn...

And yeah. Sasuke vagina knocked me.

SASUKE THE VAGINA BANDIT.

It would've been funny, but instead of apologizing Sasuke had just kinda 'hn'd.

BUT THE BASTARD OWED ME AN APOLOGY!

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me, Sasuke Uchiha. You're not going _anywhere _until I get an apology!"

"Che." I took that as Sasuke's version of 'bitch, _please._'

OHOHOHOHOHO.

"Sakura-chan, the look on your face is kinda of scary..." Naruto said boldly from the sidelines. I ignored him and instead advance towards Sasuke, who had finally turned around to face me like a man.

He raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

Scowling, I picked up my stick and placed a hand on my hip. "I _hate _cocky little shits like you."

Smirking, Sasuke replied "That so?"

"Yes." A smile spread across my lips, because I'd just come up with the greatest plan ever. Walking forward, I pushed past Sasuke and back to my post.

Everyone stared at me.

"Are you going to get back to the game or not?"

The boys exchanged glances at my strangeness. But went back to the game at Sasuke's orders, of course. I saw him glance at me a few times during the remainder of practice, and did my best to grin each time we caught eachother's eye.

The one time Sauske brushed past me, I whispered quiet enough so nobody else would hear, "Meet me after practice?" lowly and seductively.

Damn...how did I get so evil?

* * *

><p><strong>- my <strong>_heart _stops **when **_you _look **at** _me_ -

* * *

><p>I was lacing up my figure skates, already dressed in my usual ice skating attire, when Sasuke make it clear he had taken my bait.<p>

"Haruno."

I smirked upon hearing the sound of his voice. I'd told Gaara earlier not to stay after, and, at his questioning look, that I would explain why tomorrow. Right now, getting my revenge is all that mattered.

"Uchiha."

I heard his footsteps echo in the small locker room. Figures he wouldn't wait to ask if I was dressed or not. Why do that when you could barge in on a naked chick?

Pfft, closet perv.

I didn't look of from my laces until Sasuke was standing right in front of me.

I could _feel _his smirk. "Finally warming up to me?"

Bitch, please. "In your dreams, maybe."

"Haruno," He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear, "in my dreams, you do a _lot _more than just warm up to me."

I shuttered. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Uchiha?"

He hesitated. "Hn."

Rolling my eyes, I finally stood up. "Way to give me a straight answer." I turned towards Sasuke so we were face to face and grabbed the neckline of his black t-shirt.

He smirked and placed his hands on my hips. "Something you wanna tell me, Haruno?"

"Oh," I fluttered my eyelashes and pulled him towards me, close enough so I could whisper against his lips. "Just that I really, _really_..." My voice turned breathy, I watched in satisfation as Sasuke's eyes slid shut.

"..._really_ am going to with the bet. Eat shit and die, Uchiha." And with that, my left fist-the one that wasn't holding his shirt-slammed into Sasuke stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him nice and good.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed, jumping back and clutching his poor tummy. He glowered up at me. "You'll pay for that, Haruno."

"That," I pressed my lips together in a taunting smirk, "is unlikely."

"Oh," Sasuke finally regained his composure, strutting-yes, _strutting_-past me on his way towards the locker room exit, "it's likely. I'm going to make your life a living _hell._"

I scoffed. "Honey, I've heard worse. I'll play your game right back."

"Bring it on." His voice was casual, thrown back at me as he left the rink.

"It's on alright," I whispered lowly, not giving a shit if nobody was listening, "It's on like fuckin' _Donkey Kong._"

I could not _wait _to force Sasuke into the frilliest, girliest outfit I could find in Ino's closet.

* * *

><p><strong>- there's <strong>_a_ stranger **in** _my_ bed-

* * *

><p>Ever since the day in the locker room, Sasuke has made it his job to slip sexist, annoyingly flirty comments to me during practice. I made sure to come up with decent comeback because I'm evil like that. And pretty. Evil and pretty.<p>

Yeah.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, scraping some ice off of my skate while trying not to fall flat on my ass.

"Hn. The clock is over there."

Go fucking die, Uchiha.

"DID I ASK WHERE THE FUCKING CLOCK WAS?"

Sasuke smirked, deciding to ignore my question in favor of stealing the puck form Naruto as he passed by. God, I hate him so much. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll choke on a tomato during lunch break tomorrow...

_Hold on, Sak. You only have to deal with him for one more month. _

For some reason, the thought depressed me as much as it cheered me up. Sure, maybe I got to say buh-bye to SasGAY but that also meant I wouldn't get to see Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu or any of the other guys I've come to care about anymore. I could come and watch their practice, but summer was almost over and I'm going to be too busy with school and all my other activites to do that.

Sigh. Life just wasn't fair.

"Haruno, get your head in the game."

"Uchiha, get your head out of your ass."

"Hn. Get your hair out of the Willy Wonka candy dye."

BITCH. IT IS SO ON NOW.

"Sasuke, the farmer just called. He says the chicken wants it's ass back." I topped this off with a sugary-sweet smile.

Sasuke raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow-he got them waxed, I'm positive-and said "Mike Tyson just called. He said his tiger wants it's face back."

"But it looks so pretty on me!"

"Che. You look like an elf on crack."

LE GASP! "Well, you look like a half-eaten balony sandwhich!"

"...what? You're psychotic, Haruno."

OH HELL NO. THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, UCHIHA.

I pointed the end of my hockey stick straight at his heart. "AVADA KEDAVRA, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The world seemed to stop moving for a second, and then-

Sasuke Uchiha _dropped dead. _

LOL JK. That's what I _wish _happened, in reality he just kinda stared at me with this 'bitch you high?' look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Beat that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it works. I could see you as a death eater."

And on we went.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **greetings **_loved _ones **let's**_ take _a **journey** -

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN, WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME?"<p>

"How the hell did you ever pass the driving test, Naruto?"

"That's a secret, Sakura-chan." Naruto told me with a cheesy grin. He hopped into the drivers seat of his bright orange jeep. "Get in!"

I could run away now and possibly avoid future trauma, but that would be the _smart_ thing to do, and Sakura the Merciless does not do _smart._

Besides, I'm so tired after a week of practice that I think I would collapse if I had to walk the two miles back to my house.

"Whatever." I mumbled, hopping into the passenger's side.

Naruto gunned the engine, ready to back out, but he was stopped by the sight of Kiba standing behind his car waving his arms around frantically.

"What?" He asked, once the window was halfway rolled down.

"Give me a ride!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Just let him in!" I sighed, too tired to deal with another one of Naruto and Kiba's fights. They both quieted, and Naruto grudgingly let Kiba climb in the backseat.

For the second time that night, Naruto gunned the engine, window still rolled down.

"Hold on, let me get in!" Suigetsu whined, hopping in the car next to Kiba. Naruto growled, I guess he was hoping it would be just me and him tonight.

NOT.

"Hey," Neji called, noticing how full Naruto's car had gotten. "You're giving people rides home, Uzumaki?"

"NO!"

But it was too late. By the time we made it out of the parking lot, all of the Konoha Leaves were squashed into Naruto's backseat.

"Don't any of you have a car besides Naruto?" I asked, grateful to have to front seat to myself. The last thing I wanted to be was packed in between two sweaty boys.

"Yeah," Suigetsu answered, "but why would we drive them when we can just leech off of Naruto?"

"Ah." I said, rolling my eyes. "You guys are so-"

"Amazing?"

"Beautiful?"

"Handsome?"

"Strong?"

"Manly?"

"-stupid." I grinned and shook my head at them. They may be idiots, but they were _my_ idiots. My _boys. _And I didn't want to give them up for anything.

Ufortunately, I had too.

_Only one more month..._

Well, I would just have to make the most of it.

And, of course, win the damn bet and wipe that smirk off of Sasuke's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter shall be the last. I meant for this to be a short story, anywho :P<strong>

**Reviews make me want to update faster :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I**want**to**be**the**only**hand

**you** _ever_ **need** _to_ **hold**

* * *

><p>"Don't take this personally, Sakura, but you and the Teme have some, like, <em>major <em>sexual tension goin' on between the two of you."

I nearly choked on the piece of PB&J I was currently chewing. "Naruto!" I gasped, "you don't just _say _shit like that?"

"You don't?" Kiba questioned from his spot next to me on the grass outside. It was currently our lunch hour, and most of the team had decided to dine outdoors in the lovely heat. The only person still inside was Sasuke the Antisocial, as he was 'going over the plays'. Me and Kiba had left the rink snickering about how that was probably an anigram for 'masturbation'.

I rolled my eyes at the two dumbasses. It was thursday, the first week of my second month on this team. Things were going pretty well, as far as I was concerned. Me and Sas-gay had not had another clash for days now, unless you're counting yesterday when I accused him of stealing my ice skating dresses. I'm sure I've lost at least two since joining the Konoha Leaves.

"I always thought Sasuke was homosexual." Suigetsu, who had been easedropping on our conversation, commented.

I stared at his lunch. Was that a whole fish between two pieces of bread?

"Suigetsu, what the fuck are you eating?"

"Well he's clearly not homosexual, since he's got the hots for Sakura-chan." Naruto noted. The boy had even put his sandwich down to assume a thoughtful pose: index finger on chin, bottom lip slightly poking out.

My question went ignored.

Neji, who had somehow sat down _rightnexttome _(PERSONAL SPACE BITCH) decided to put in his opinion. "True. He checks out her ass when she's turned away from him during practice."

My _God, _did Suigetsu's fish-lunch just MOVE?

"Well, her ass is pretty spectacular." Kiba grinned, looking at me for approval. It was too bad that I was already immersed in gaping at Suigetsu's 'sandwich'.

_OHMYGOD - _IT JUST FLAPPED!

"Maybe he's attracted to Sakura because she is not attracted to him." Everyone (save for moi) turned to stare at my red-headed lover, Gaara, because he talked. And he normally does not do that. At least not with people.

"That's...a good theory, actually." Shikamaru sighed, staring up at the clouds. I could only imagine what a guy like him was thinking.

_"Sigh...I hope mother makes grilled chicken butt for dinne tonight."_

Nooo...that's not it.

Naruto scratched his head like the gorillas at the zoo. "That doesn't make sense. If Sakura didn't like him, wouldn't he get the hint?"

_"What ever happened to the boys who opened doors for gals like me? Chivalry is so dead...sigh."_

Somethin' tells me that's a _no__**.**_

Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's incompitence. "No, dumbass. It's like this; Sasuke is used to girls liking him. Sakura does not like him. Therefore, she is a challenge, and Sasuke would never turn down a challenge."

_"I hope this pineapple-shaped hairstyle doesn't make me look fat..."_

Hehe...I bet that's what he thinks about.

"Hey...what's Sakura-chan giggling about?" Suigetsu whispered to Kiba.

"No idea...maybe she's high."

"High as a kite." I told the boys. Then I stood up and wiped the grass off of my spectacular ass. "Well boys, I'm going to go in and make sure batman didn't touch anymore of my figure skating dresses. Don't wait up."

I didn't stop to wave. I knew they were watching me walk away.

Fuck yeah. _Swag. _

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Did she hear of word of our conversation? And Kiba, you know you're drooling?"

"God, her ass really _is _spectacular."

* * *

><p>([{I <strong>s h o w e r<strong> n a k e d}])

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke," I grinned, sneaking up behind him as he cleared off the dry-erase board in the locker room.<p>

"Wanna make a bet?" I smirked, plopping down on the bench next to him. "You smell like old socks."

"You smell like dog crap," He flicked a piece of hair off my forhead and I swatted his hand away.

"Bitch, who said you could touch me? I don't wann get your sexist pig germs!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me, which I found incredibly rude. "What's this you were saying about a bet?"

"Oh yeah!" I grinned, remembering my brilliant plan. "So I bet I can get you to say red. If I can, you have to tell me where you hid my figure skating dresses."

"Hn. I didn't take your dresses. And it's a bet."

"Fine. And you did." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke," I started, "What color is your hair?"

He blinked at me. "Black."

"HA! Told you I could get you to say black!"

"You said red."

"AND THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE BIATCH."

If I didn't know better, I'd say Sasuke was blushing. OHOHOHOHO. Me thinks Sasuke is sore loser.

"...you're a little freak."

I stuck my tongue out. "You're just jealous of my swag."

Sasuke dropped the skate he'd started lacing on his foot and slid a little closer to me on the bench. "Put that tongue away before I decide to do something with it." He whispered huskily.

Blink.

WTF?

"OH MY GOD DID SASUKE UCHIHA JUST TRY TO SEDUCE ME?" I gaped, not even remembering how much I hated that douchebag Sasuke.

Said douchebag raised an eyebrow. "Depends. Are you seduced yet?"

"NO!" I shouted, crossing my arms into an X and sliding to the edge of the bench. "Go away! I'm a virgin."

"Shocker." Sasuke drawled.

I was about to respond to this with something incredibly witty when I realized something. "Hey...don't you eat lunch?"

Sasuke grunted. "I had a hot dog."

"Oh. I had a PB&J sandwhich."

"You are what you eat, you know."

"Oh. I don't remember eating a bowl of sexiness..." I pondered, adopting Naruto's 'thinking position'.

From the other sid eof the bench, Sasuke released a strangled sound that sounded like it came from the middle of his throat.

HOLY GUACAMOLY, _was that a LAUGH?_

I gaucked at him. "Did you just _laugh_?"

Sasuke glared at me coolly. "No."

"You totally did!" Oh my God! Wait until I tell Ino! I, Sakura Haruno, actually made Sasuke the Psycho laugh! It's a miracle! Weeeee!

I hopped off of the bench and started jumping up and down in victory. If I could make Sasuke Uchiha laugh, then maybe I can also cure world hunger! And find a cure for cancer!

"Anything is possible!" I jumped and did a spin in mid-air.

Sasuke, who had finally given up on lacing his skates and was now walking around in tube socks, shook his head at me. "You are such a spaz."

I stopped jumping and turned to grin at him. "But you love me."

"Hn."

I plopped down on Sasuke's lap and kissed him laughly on the cheek. "I'll take that as an 'oh yes, Sakura-sama'."

Sasuke brought a hand to the stop on his cheek that I kissed and stared at me with wide eyes. Something about his expression shook me out of my happy daze, because the next second I was jumping out of his lap and pressing my back against the farthest wall from the bench.

Sasuke's incredulous look slowly morphed into his trademark smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Haruno." He stood up and stuck a hand in his pocket, sauntering towards me like a lion would it's next meal.

Yeah, I'm not scared shitless.

"Stay on your side of the locker room, Uchiha." I warned him. I don't wanna sound too cocky, but I've totally smacked a ho in my day. And taken a couple of women's self defense classes with Ino. Great for burning calories, seriously. Who knew beating the shit out of some guy could work up a healthy sweat?

"And if I don't want to?" Despite my warning, Sasuke only stopped walking when the tips of our socked feet were touching. To avoid eye contact, I kept my eyes on them. My socks were blue and had little white bunnies on them. Well, at least one of them did. The other was hot pink with 'SEXY BEAST' printed over and over on it in black.

So matching socks weren't my top priority? Shoot me!

Sasuke's socks, on the other hand, were both pitch black. Our feet looked so odd together. Mine, small and colorful, and his, dark and void. But in a way, I guess my socks could be loud enough for the both of us.

"Huh." I said softly. Sasuke's breathing was hot on my neck, he reached out and placed a hand on the wall next to my head.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Look up."

I did. Sasuke's eyes were just as dark as his socks. A second later, his lips were warm on the shell of my ear.

"Sasuke?" I squeked. Oh gosh, could I get hearing aids from this?

"Haruno...I just want you to know..."

I am so _not _hanging on his every word. Pfft.

"Yeah?" I urged, tilting my chin up even more.

"...that it's a little sad how easily you gave into me." Sasuke pulled away grinned and sauntered back towards the bench without so much of a 'how do you do'.

AW _HELL_ NO.

_**Sakura cannot let spikey haired asshole get away with that. **_

_Correct. She cannot._

"Sasuke!" I called, jogging towards him as he finished lacing up his skates and headed for the locker room exit.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Hn?"

Smug asshole. "I wanna show you something..." I said shyly, pulling him behind a row of lockers.

"I'm watching." He leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms, comfty as could be. I would so like to murder him. But it'd be too easy to track...I'd need alot more planning if I was going to kill him.

This is when the devious mind of Sakura normally pops out something that'll make my enemies cringe. The only thing I was getting, however, was making _me _cringe.

_No._

_**C'mon. It's genius!**_

_No._

_**Fine. Stand there like an idiot.**_

_OH COME ON!_

_**Do ittttt...**_

_Dammit. Fine. I've been left with no choice. Forgive me, feminism movement!_

I pulled the scunchy out of my hair and shook it out. "So, Sasuke," I whispered his name breathily, trailing my index finger down the bastard's chest as I did so, "I have a _crush_ on a certain _someone._"

"That so?" Sasuke's smirk couldn't possibly get any wider. His face would break in half.

I smiled cowly and looking up at him through my lashes. "But this certain _someone _has been ga-rating" - on this note, I pushed our hips together oh-so-subtly - "on my last nerve, and I'm not sure what to do about it."

I'll admit, I was afraid he wouldn't take the bait. But Sasuke did not disappoint. He grabbed me roughly by the hips and turned up so that I was the one pushed against the lockers and he was caging me in.

"Here's an idea," he started huskily, "stop pretending and tell him how you really feel."

A soft _thump _followed his statement. Several more followed it. I looked down and realized Sasuke was stripping off his padding and knocking off his skates. Underneath, he wore nothing but a simple navy t-shirt and athletic shorts.

I could feel his body heat all the way through my underarmor and long sleeve top. Was it just me, or was Sasuke moving closer? Wasn't I supposed to be in control of this?

"Sakura..." Sasuke tugged at my shirt.

"Wait-" I said. But it was too late, he'd already gotten the t-shirt over my head and off. Sasuke's hands slid under my underarmor, warm against my skin. I gulped. This was not going as planned.

I tried to push his mouth away from my neck. "Sasuke, seriously - I was just trying to mess with you. _Stop._"

Sasuke took a long intake of breath, and finally pulled his head back to look me in the eye. His hands were still on my skin, eyes clouded with what I could only assume was lust, and there wasn't one part of his body that wasn't pressed against mine.

"You are such a fucking _tease_."

"_What_?"

And then Sasuke Uchiha kissed me. Hard. I felt my head slam into the row of lockers I was pressed against, Sasuke's hands roughly yanked the underarmor over my head. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, hand on my jaw to keep me from biting him, and used his other hand to hold my arms above my head.

After about two minutes, he finally came up for air. His eyes traveled the length of my body. "Who knew you actually had something to show under there, Haruno?" He chuckled.

I was breathing way to heavy and way too shocked to reply.

Sasuke kissed me again, but this time his hands cupped my face and held me to him.

_**Enjoying yourself?**_

_Yaaa...I MEAN NO. HELP._

_**Pfft. **_

I finally found the strength to push away from Sasuke's chest. He stumbled away, shocked by my strength.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I panted, throwing back on my clothes (and what was left of my dignity).

Sasuke make a noise in the back of his throat that I'm almost positive was a growl. "You started it."

"You crossed a line."

"Who said there was a line?"

We held eachother's gaze, at a standoff. Neither of us was going to look away, that much was clear.

Sasuke cracked a smirk. "Why don't you just admit you want me in bed, Haruno."

"Oh, I want you in a bed alright. But only if there's a dagger sticking out of your heart while you're lying in it."

"Kinky."

"I hate you." I ground out, walking towards the locker room exit.

"Haruno," I wasn't surprised when Sasuke blocked me from leaving. "Wanna know something?"

Oh gosh, his voice was going all husky again. Not that it fazed me. "Humor me."

He placed a hand low on my hip and bend down so that I would hear him whisper. "I seriously couldn't stop kissing you for an hour. Fuck breathing."

Well, shit. That had to be the hottest thing anyone had ever said to be. Why did Sasuke Uchiha have to be the one to say it?

"That does not turn me on, Uchiha."

Smirk. "Sure it doesn't. By the time this month is over, Haruno, I'll have you hanging on my every word."

"Oh, Sasuke," I said condescendingly, "if you want my dick then just ask, sweetie."

Sasuke chuckled, which I could feel builing in his chest. "Joke all you want, Haruno. But you're falling in love with me."

"Why do you have to be so cocky?"

"Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"I am _not _a tease."

He pulled back to look me in the face. Or the boob. "Aren't you though? One month, Haruno, you'll want me so bad I'll have to fight you off with a stick."

"Keep. Dreaming." And I stepped past him to the locker room exit doors.

"See ya, Haruno." Sasuke muttered, going to retrieve his pads.

I stopped with my hand on the handle. "Oh, and Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

"I don't care how long you could kiss me for. If you ever grab me like that again I _will _castrate you."

"Hn." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Asshole. I was _so _going to win this bet and make him pay.

* * *

><p>.SHARK. BAIT.<p>

HOO HA HA

* * *

><p>"You seem frustrated." Gaara noted, watching me toss puck after puck into the goal with increasing irritation. I was imagining hitting Sasuke Uchiha's smirking face.<p>

"SHUTTUP GAARA!" I screamed, throwing my whole body into the last hit. It went soaring into the net, falling onto the ground between the posts like the eighteen pucks before it.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Well,"

"Well what?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"I'd say you're about ready to take on Sasuke Uchiha."

Me and Gaara locked eyes.

The game was _so _on. Uchiha had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_W_**A**_G_

* * *

><p>Sooooo I lied :

This is not the last chapter.

BUTBUTBUT! It was a smutty chapter, so me thinks that makes up for it :D


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

_i've_ **seen** more _spine_ in **j** _e_ l **l **_y_ f **i** _s_ h

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha was a generally patient person. In fact, he was known to sit in total silence for hours on end. It has been speculated that it could just be from his lack of friends, of course, but most people fear the Uchiha name too much to say so out loud.

But that was not the point.

The point was, Sakura Haruno was testing Sasuke's patience to the point where he was about ready to lodge a puck in the side of her pretty little head.

"Haruno, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He all but _growled_, skating up next to the distracted pinkette.

Sakura looked up from her bedazzled iPhone, unsurprised to see Sasuke's angry face hovering a little too close for comfort. She blinked, not realizing the issue.

"Um...texting?"

Sasuke ground his teeth together. "In the _middle _of _practice_?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Sakura, you have only one month left on this team. Don't you think it would be a good idea to, I don't know, _focus _on _learning _instead of texting your idiotic friends?"

Sakura frowned. "My friends are _not _idiotic."

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. He could hear the snickers from several of his teammates, all scattered around the ice rink and out of convenient killing distance. Sakura, however, was just asking to be murdered. Especially with that infuriating smirk that was now spreading across her face.

"Now, Sasuke-kun," she started, poking him in the knee with her stick, "don't you think it's a little rude to take out your antisocial anger on _me _just because _I _have people to text whilst you do not?"

Sasuke countered with "Hn." and "Stop being annoying, Haruno."

"I am not annoying!"

"Right. You're incredibly annoying."

"And you're a virgin!"

Back near the left side goal, Kiba and Naruto broke out into snickers.

Sasuke sent them a glare. "_Very_ mature, Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha is an angry virgin!"

His eye twitched.

"Grrr - I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I'm a very angry virgin who needs to get the stick outta my ass!"

His hand tightened on his stick.

"RAWR! ANGRY VIRGIN! ANGRY ANGRY VIRGIN!"

_Snap._

Sasuke lunged.

.

.

.

**B**_r_e**a**_k_ t**h**_e_**I**_c_e

.

.

.

"FOUL. FOUL. FOUL. THAT WAS A FOUL. AM I RIGHT THAT THAT WAS A FOUL? I AM SURE THAT WAS A FOUL!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down!"

"Naruto, our team captain just _lunged _at me. That calls for at the very least a foul shot!"

Sasuke, who was currently being held back by Kiba and Suigetsu, snorted.

"In a court of law, you could be tried for baiting yourself."

"Well aren't you just a little toilet bowl of knowledge." Sakura commented dryly, glaring in his direction.

Neji sighed, rubbing at his temples. Fate was really trying his patience by pairing him with these idiots. He decided it was about time to take charge, as assistant captain.

Pfft. _Assistant._

"Sakura, stop goading Sasuke. You know how he gets." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto cut in before she could.

"And teme, stop acting like someone pissed in your cheerios."

Neji nodded. Now that that was settled, they could get down to business. "Alright, everyone get on your teams from yesterday. We're going to have another play before lunch."

Sasuke, slightly irritated that his job was being done for him, cut in with "and no texting!"

.

.

.

it looks like you put lard in your hair

did**you**put**lard**in**your**hair**?**

.

.

.

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

what up gurrrl

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

Ino. I be at practice

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

oooh eye candy practice? can i come watch?

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

ummm idk

i'd ask but sasuke-bitch is glaring at me with the heat of a thousand suns

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

wink at him!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

HE MOLESTED ME YESTERDAY.

I WILL NOT WINK AT HIS UGLY RAT FACE.

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

awww you're no fun!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

well i'm sorry to disappoint ino but oh god sasuke is walking towards me with a a glare made of pure anger i must text you during the time in which we eat lunch buh bye piggy

.

.

.

**where are -**

**- **_**my pants?**_

.

.

.

"You know," Naruto said, contemplating his ramen-and-jelly sandwich, "life would be so much easier if Sakura-chan would go on a date with me." He sent a cheesy smile my way, which I returned with a roll of my eyes.

Kiba barked out a laugh. "She'd go out with me before she'd even consider you, dumbass."

Naruto's face got all red and he threw his sandwich on the ground. "You wish! Sakura-chan likes me the best, believe it!"

Sakura, very much so enjoying the show, was startled when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She looked up into a pair of familiar jade green eyes.

She smiled and patted the ground next to her. "Wassup, Gaara? Have a seat."

Shaking his head, Gaara help out a hand to help Sakura to her feet. She allowed him to, following as he left the grassy hill the Konoha leaves normally ate their lunch on. Naruto and Sasuke were far too busy arguing to notice her disappearance, and the rest of the boys were content to just sit back and eat their lunch.

"So where are we going?"

Gaara chose to ignore her and keep up his steady pace down the side of the hill.

"Gaara!"

Again, there was no response. Sakura pouted.

"You are no fun at all."

Smirking, Gaara stopped at the edge of a dirt path that led into the forest. There were enough trees around so that none of their teammates could spy on them. Sakura had to admit this felt a _teensy_ bit intimate.

Jade eyes pierced her own. "You're leaving the team after this month, correct?"

Sakura nodded.

"What are you going to do after?"

Sakura frowned, contemplating this. "Um, hopefully get into the Olympics. And win a medal."

Gaara nodded, as if this was all stuff he'd assumed but never confirmed. "You should keep visiting us after."

_Aw, he's saying he's going to miss us!_

_**In a totally socially awkward way!**_

_Shuttup!_

"I'll totally do that, Gaara." She promised, smile never wavering. Gaara felt like the sun had come out and warmed his face whenever Sakura smiled, but that could just be the heat from his blushes.

Yes, he was a true blue (red?) ginger.

.

.

.

_"well aren't we just an awkward flock of penguins" _

.

.

.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead, idly wondering how she could be so hot in an ice rink. Possibly because Sasuke had been drilling them to the point where Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kiba were all lying in a heap in the middle of the rink.

Sasuke was looking at the three buffoons with something akin to glee in his eyes.

"Alright," he called, "take a five minute break!"

A collective sigh rippled through the rink. Naruto fist pumped and climbed off of Kiba, who was then able to climb off of Suigetsu, who then staggered to his feet and winked at Sakura.

"Eww, Sakura's all wet!" The boys cracked up at this.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "It's _sweat_, you dipshit. Now stay out of the locker room so I can go change into something cooler."

Today Sasuke had told them that all their pads wouldn't be necessary, because they'd be doing mostly drills. So Sakura had worn what she would for ice skating practice; tights, shorts a thermal t shirt and a baggy t shirt over that.

After changing her sweaty t-shirt, Sakura turned around to exit the locker room, only to have her way blocked by a very sculpted chest. Dragging her eyes up his six pack, a pair of solid white eyes met her own.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't realize you were in here."

_**Bull. Shit.**_

Rolling her eyes, Sakura replied "yeah, because I _totally _didn't tell everyone to stay out of the locker room so I could change."

"If I remember correctly, you only told that to Naruto, Suigetsu and Kiba." His smirk was infuriating. Why couldn't either of the captains be normal, non-stick-up-the-ass types?

"Oh, Unicorn turds," I sighed dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead in a whoa-is-me kind of gesture. "You've caught me! I was just dying to see the bare chest of Neji Hyuuga!"

He chuckled, a deep sound that came from the back of his throat. "You're a smartass, Haruno."

I grinned. "Apparently, I have a spectacular ass. Just ask Kiba." And with a wink, I shoved past Neji and flounced out the red double doors.

.

.

.

"i love you" she says

"i love you more" he says

.

.

.

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll. hey girll.

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

whaaaaaaat?

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

what are you doing tonight?

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

Ummmm. Going out to dinner with the konoha leaves, I think. Why?

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

Because me and yous a goin to a party afterwards!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

oh joy. I do love looking after your drunk ass.

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

Aw, c'mon Sak. You know I only drink on two occasions: when it's my birthday and when it's not my birthday.

Anyway, you're getting flat out wasted with me tonight :3 cuz Temari is throwing the party. She's visiting from college!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

OH MY GOD YESSS! WE FINALLY GET TO MEET HER BROTHERS!

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

I call dibs on the hot one!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

you bitchface, what if they're both hot?

**FROM:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD

**TO: **THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD RIVALS ANTARCTICA

then I call dibs on both of them!

**FROM:** THE ONE WHOSE FOREHEAD IS NORMAL SIZE DAMMIT

**TO: **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIGLET IN THE WORLD

Ino, there are two types of people in this world:

The Greedy Sluts, and The Beautiful Pink-Haired People.

GUESS WHICH ONE YOU ARE?

.

.

.

**take** _me_ to **your **_l_o**v**_e_s**h**_a_c**k**

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, you're coming to dinner with us tonight, right?" Naruto called, looking back at me as he headed out towards his car. Sasuke had finally dismissed us, and demanded that anyone who was going to dinner tonight better be out in the parking lot in fifteen minutes or he'd go ass emo-bitch on their asses.

"Yeah!" I shouted. "I just need to go change into some normal clothes really quick!"

Naruto nodded, promised to wait for me outside, and watched my ass as I walked into the locker room. Heh. Boys.

Tonight was the ten year anniversary of the Konoha Leaves, and I was seriously floating on cloud nine when Suigetsu asked if I wanted to come. It made me feel like an actual member of the team, not like my membership was three months temporary.

I quickly grabbed my gym bag out of the locker I had stuffed it in this morning. The outfit I packed for the dinner was folded neatly on top of the rest of my stuff: black and white stripe leggings that reached above my ankle (it's supposed to be cold), a navy blue mini skirt, a loose white t-shirt with a picture of a chihuahua (wearing glasses, a blue sweater, and a red bow tie) with the word 'NERD' underneath it, a long red cardigan and white flats.

**(the link to the picture of Sakura's outfit is on my profile)****  
><strong>

Pulling my hair into a loose bun on top of my head, I surveyed myself in the shitty bathroom mirror.

_**Pshaw! We look like walking sex!**_

I grabbed my shit and went to join the rest of my team outside.

.

.

_._

_they're kind of_ **my** _guys_

.

.

.

After a long debate in which Mexican, Indian and Italian food were all discarded as options we decided to just go to a local sushi place.

It was when I was on my third piece of shrimp tempura that it happened.

Sasuke Uchiha stole one of my pieces of sushi.

And not just any piece.

_**HE STOLE ONE FROM OUR SWEET POTATO ROLL!**_

_And so hell was broken loose._

Growl. "Did I _say_ you could have that?"

Smirk. "Hn."

Poking him in the chest with my chopstick, I gave the asshole across from me my best glare. "Listen bitch, I know _you _may have the manners of a caveman and the appetite of a walrus, but _some _of us prefer to eat their own food rather than having it all sucked up by some ungrateful little bitchface like _you_!"

Sasuke blinked, stared at me blankly. "Hn."

_Snap!_

"Sakura-chan, I think you broke your chopsticks!"

"TAKE MINE, LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM. YOU NEED YOUR NOURISHMENT TO STAY AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU ARE NOW!"

A crazy smirk was inching it's was across my face. "Oh, no. It's _fine_, boys. Sasuke's going to get me a new pair."

He raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Says who?"

Naruto, who was sitting next to Sasuke and watching Sakura grow more and more ominous by the second, nudged his best friend in the stomach. "Teme, just go get her the chopsticks."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto, his gaze returning to Sakura. They stared each other down.

"_Do it_."

"Hn. No."

_Suit yourself, asshole._

Sakura lunged.

.

.

.

luke, i am your father

lol jk you're adopted

.

.

.

"So lemme get this straight - Sasuke Uchiha stole one of your dumplings, you broke your chopsticks and demanded he get you a new pair, he said no, so you _lunged across the table _and shoved his own bowl of rice in his face. _And then _you poured soy sauce on his head and got kicked out of the restaurant?"

Sakura clucked in annoyance. "It was _sushi,_ Ino. _Sushi_. Not dumplings."

Ino snorted. "Like it matters. You really love to get yourself into deep shit, don't ya?"

"It's a hobby."

"More like a part time job."

"Pfft. I wish i got paid to deal with that idiot. It'd make things so much easier."

A cheesy grin took over most of Ino's gorgeous face. "Look on the bright side!"

Sakura lightened. "The bright side where we still get to go to Temari's party and dig up some dirt about her brothers?"

"No, stupid. The other bright side."

"What other brightside...?"

"The one where you didn't even get a tiny stain on your outfit! I mean, that's amazing!"

The two girls laughed (cackled, in Ino's case. Girls like Ino cackle.) and slipped into their designated sides of Ino's white Audi. The blonde had come to pick Sakura up when she phoned about how she had to leave during the dinner and couldn't get a ride.

Ino rolled down her window and let out a whoop of joy.

"Party Time! YEAH!"

.

.

.

Orange Sherbet is so veryveryvery sorry about how late this update was :/ buuuuuut she is also extending the story to maybe 6 or 7 chapters, so don't hate her too much!

Thank you all for reading, and please review :) I need ideas, guys. The plot bunnies are eluding me. What should happen in the next few chapters?

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

{and I will love you}

_UNCONDITIONALLY_

.

.

.

Ino is drunk.

And when I say drunk, I do not mean drunk as a skunk.

I mean drunker than a hunk next to a punk sitting on the trunk of some poor decapitated tree.

And _I _was the one that was going to have to drag her back to her house and position her face in front of her toilet. _Again. _

Ugh.

Sometimes I could really kill that girl.

DAMMIT TEMARI, WHY DID YOUR STUPID LITTLE BROTHER HAVE TO RAT YOU OUT?

Originally, me and Ino were supposed to go to our friend Temari's party and dig up dirt about her brothers, but one of the little bastards snitched on her and her parents shut down the whole operation.

So Ino dragged me to some older boy's party instead. Apparently, the host was a friend of Temari's and agreed to hold the party at his house.

Wait.

Come to think of it, where did Ino go?

DO NOT TELL ME I LOST THE DRUNK GIRL IN A SEA OF DRUNKER PEOPLE. There was no possible way I would be able to find Ino in this mass of teenagers! Shit, and this house was _huge_, it no doubt belonged to some high up mafia hit man.

_Okay, calm down, Sakura. You just need to get to some place quieter and think about where Ino could be. _

_**Let's hope she's not off in some dark bedroom baring her tits to the mafia party host. **_

INO.

I'LL KILL HER IF SHES DOING THAT.

"You look a little distressed." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around, seeing an older guy with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and the prettiest face I had ever seen on a man.

_**Well hello-o-o.**_

"Hello to you too," He smirked "my names Itachi, I threw the party."

MIND READER.

"Oh." I said, dumbly. HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL. "Sakura is me. I mean, I'm Sakura."

"Are you looking for someone?"

Awesome, the beautiful man-creature is going to help me find Ino. "Yeah, actually. I came here with my slutty friend, Ino, and she got really stupid drunk and now I can't find her, but I need to before she pukes all over your beautiful face-I MEAN HOUSE."

_**Smooth.**_

_SILENCE, HE CAN READ MINDS. _

Itachi, thankfully, just smirked at me and asked what Ino looked like.

"Um, blond, slutty, probably naked at this point…"

"I think I know where she is."

"Really?" Oh my gosh, the beautiful creature is beckoning me to follow him! He knows where Ino is!

Itachi led me away from the party, through the kitchen and down a very badly lit hallway. Two staircases and an elevator ride (what the fuck? Who has an elevator in a three story house?) later, we stopped in front of a mahogany door.

Itachi gave me an almost predatory smirk. "Ladies first."

I eyed him warily. "Are you sure my friend is in here?"

"I saw her walk in here with a boy a couple minutes ago."

What a terrible host, just up and leaving his party like that. Whatever, as long as Ino is in there it doesn't really matter how she was found.

"Okay, whatever." I walked in there. Itachi walked in behind me.

And then he shut the door to a room that only had two occupants.

.

.

.

**yeah we danced on tabletops**

{and we took too many shots}

_think we kissed but I forgot_

.

.

.

Sasuke was very unhappy.

And by very, he meant _disastrously _unhappy.

His stupid brother had thrown a stupid party, so after a difficult dinner with Sakura and his teammates and a long day of practice he can't even go to sleep.

And as if that wasn't enough to piss off the youngest Uchiha, the second he walked in the door some stupid drunk chick had through herself on him and did not seem to plan on releasing him anytime soon.

"You are just sooooo pretty to look at, you know that?" Said drunk girl announced, with a hiccup that most men would find endearing.

Too bad Sasuke was not most men.

(cough_boy_cough)

"If you do not remove yourself from my arm, I will kill you." He warned.

The drunk girl just giggled, as the idea of Sasuke _literally_ bashing her head in was hilarious.

That was it. He was going to give Itachi a piece of his mind.

Sasuke could not locate his brother anywhere in the living room, meaning he was probably up in his bedroom taking advantage of some poor plastered girl.

Well, none of that would be happening if Sasuke had anything to say about this. He was going to get to Itachi and make him kick everyone out.

.

.

.

{there's a SPARK in you}

.

.

.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND FORCE YOURSELF ON SAKURA THE MERCILESS?" I screamed at Itachi, the conniving bastard, as he lounged on the bed.

For now we shall disregard the fact that he had made no move to touch me, even went to the other side of the room, since he locked me in here.

What kind of weirdo does that kind of stuff?

Itachi did not even spare me a glance.

"Hm."

"Hm? HM? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I HAVE MAFIA CONNECTIONS, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACT OF DISRESPECT AGAINST YOUR LEADER!"

Now, Itachi did look up. He gave me a look that clearly read 'what the fuck are you on?'

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

_**HE WILL LEARN TO NOT TREAT US LIKE A PAWN.**_

_HOW DARE HE. HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE._

The knock on the door broke me out of my rampage.

"Itachi? Itachi you asshole, are you in there?"

That sounded like…

No.

It couldn't be.

Come to think of it, Itachi did kind of bare a resemblance to him.

_But…but…_

The door was kicked open. It flew right off the hinges and almost took my head off on its flight across the room.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time. EWWW. I said the same thing as Sasuke the Jerkface said.

Itachi, back in his corner was creepiness, was chortling quietly.

"I live here." Sasuke ground out. "With that asshole." He nudged his chin towards Itachi.

Itachi grin-smirked.

_**That is singularly the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. **_

"The asshole that just tried to molest me?" I asked.

"_What?_"

"I did no such thing." Itachi denied.

"Then why did you lock me into a dark bedroom with you!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, as if that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked him. "To see my dearest little brother's reaction to finding his crush in a dark bedroom with me.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THIS HEINOUS CREATURE!"

"I'D RATHER SWALLOW A WHOLE CACTUS THAN HAVE SASUKE HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!"

Sasuke sent a glare my way. "That can be arranged, Haruno."

I did my best impression of his irritating smirk. "I'd like to see you try something, Uchiha."

His glare intensified. "Fuck you, Sakura."

"I could do things to you that you'd have nightmares about afterwards!"

"Please, you do that every day just by showing up to practice."

"YOU WANNA GO, BITCHFACE?"

"Che. You aren't worth it."

"Scared, Potter?"

"Okay," apparently Itachi had heard enough. "You two need to take your sexual frustration out of my bedroom. Nice meeting you Sakura. Sasuke, stop being such a stick in the mud."

And with that, we were both ushered out of Itachi Uchiha's bedroom and, presumably, his party.

"Well, you heard the man. The door is this way." I informed Sasuke. He gave me a level glare.

"This is _my _house. He can't kick me out."

I sighed dreamily. "Yeah, but its _Itachi's _world. Damn is your big brother _fine._"

Is that a blush appearing on Sasuke's cheeks? Oh, this is an interesting development.

"And what if I do?"

Abruptly, a hand shot out to stop me from walking any farther away. Sasuke stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the game of beer pong going on in the kitchen.

He stepped closer, pushed my shoulders until they hit the wall.

Typically, I would not allow this.

But the look in his eyes is sortakindmaybe terrifying me.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Sakura." If possible, he stepped even closer. My body from the chest down was blanketed by Sasuke.

_**Damn is this boy ripped. **_

_NOT. NOW._

"You don't like my brother." Sasuke's hand hovered over mine, his knee fell inbetween my legs.

This night was not going as planned.

I sighed. "Fine. I don't like your brother, now let me go, asshole."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Call. Me. Sasuke." He ground out each word. I could feel the vibrations against his chest.

"Make me, Potter." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

With his free hand, Sasuke opened up the door I was pushed against.

And then I was on the floor.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK, DOUCHEBAG!"

Sasuke was hovering over me on all fours. "Sasuke."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Sasuke. 'You are being ridiculous, Sasuke.'"

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST DROP IT?"

He dropped it, alright. Bur he did not drop what I had been alluding to. Instead, Sasuke dropped his entire body on top of me, knock the wind out of my body painfully.

"Was that necessary?" I wheezed.

His face was painfully close. "Yes."

It was whispered just over my lips.

"Sakura. Say it."

My own lips quivered. "No."

"You're just being difficult."

"And you're just being…jealous." Oh my gosh.

OH MY GOSH.

OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!

ITACHI WAS RIGHT!

_SASUKE _HAS A CRUSH ON ME!

_HOW DARE HE?_

I stared at Sasuke, wide eyed. "No way."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You…YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!"

"Did you really have to _shout in my face_?"

"He doesn't deny it!"

Sasuke groaned. "Sakura, get over yourself."

My eyebrow twitched. "Get off of me! And yeah, _I'm _the one that needs to get over myself!" How dare he? Sasuke Uchiha was the most egotistical person I'd ever met!

I tried to buck him off with my hips, but it only resulted in him pushing himself even closer to me.

"This is so note funny, Sasuke." I said.

_**DAMMIT!**_

_WHAT?_

_**You said his name!**_

_Awww shit!_

Sasuke, who was still hovering above me, smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

Suddenly, his face was _way _too close to mine, and his breath was fanning over my lips.

"What that really so hard?"

I swallowed.

"Get of me, Uchiha." The words were empty, I knew he wasn't going to move. In fact, I had a pretty good idea of what Sasuke was planning on doing.

My suspicions were proved right when his lips slanted over mine.

This kiss wasn't like our first one, which was hot and heavy and made me very _aware _of his body. Not that I wasn't aware of it now, but more of my focus was planted on the actual feel of Sasuke against me. His lips pressed against mine, but not insistently, more gentle.

It was too much. Hot and heavy Sasuke I could handle, but _this. This _was too much. All the fight left my body, his lips felt too nice on top of mine to have any hope of pulling myself away.

He gradually parted my lips with his, and I swear I almost moaned when his tongue touched mine.

_This is not good. _

Naturally, Sasuke ruined it.

His hands slid under my shirt, gripped my waist. The way he rocked himself on top of me made it obvious what he had on his mind.

I pushed Sasuke back by his shoulders and shook my head to clear it.

_**He will pay for this!**_

_You bet he will!_

"Piss off, Sasuke."

Immediately, the almost vulnerable look that had marred his features vanished. He pushed himself up without offering his hand to pull me up as well.

But I could see the blush on his cheeks.

YOU DO NOT FOOL ME, SASGAY UCHIWHORE.

"Whatever, Haruno. You'll give in eventually." He smirked. "Besides, after tomorrow you'll be announcing how much more superior I am, and giving me a _long _kiss on the lips."

My cheeks turned bright red. Tomorrow was our inevitable face off, the one Gaara had been helping me train for nonstop. Maybe I could still call him to get in some extra practice time and work off some anger…

_**You mean sexual frustration. **_

_YOU WILL BE SILENT. _

_**Hey genius, he's still smirking at us. TIME TO WALK OUT WITH STYLE!**_

I stood up with all the dignity I could muster, brushed off my yellow tank top and jean mini skirt. I flipped my long, straight pink hair out of my face (I had pinned up the bangs and it looked SOOO CUTE!) and bumped Sasuke's shoulder as I walked around him.

I stopped in the hallway, but didn't face him.

"Sasuke, tomorrow is the day you will realize that I am, in every single way, superior to _you_." Finally, I turned just my head around to look at him.

He was glaring, but not as fiercely as usual.

"And Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Pink will just look _so _good on you."

And with that, I was gone.

.

.

.

I got the eye of the {**TIGER**}

a {**FIGHTER**}**, **dancing through the {**FIRE**}

.

.

.

From: The Sexiest Bitch on the Planet

To: The One Whose Forehead Rivals Donald Trump's Island

Heyyyy girl, some chill dude named Kiba is taking me home.

I found him staring inside the bathroom with some binoculars~

Don't wait up!

From: The Most Beautiful Pink Creature on the Planet

To: The One Who is Going to get Knocked Up

Ino.

DO NOT GET PREGNANT.

I KNOW KIBA.

Night!

.

.

.

_**sometimes**_ when I _**miss**_ you

I put those _**records**_ on

**{**_**in another life**_**}**

.

.

.

"So that's everything that went down." I took a huge sigh as I finished telling the story of my hectic night to Gaara, who merely nodded in sympathy.

"Ah."

My eye twitched. "Can't you use more than one syllable?"

Gaara appeared to think about this for a moment.

"No."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the park bench. A breeze rustled by, fast enough to mess up my hair a little. I frowned.

"It's starting to get cold out."

Gaara nodded.

My frown deepened. "I'm going to miss you guys."

My red-headed lover had the ghost of a smirk on his lips when he said his next words.

"Maybe we'll miss you too."

_Did Gaara just…_

_**One…two…three…**_

A huge smile broke out on my face as I engulfed Gaara in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Gaara, you really are awesome."

I swear I've never seen anyone blush so red before. Gaara cleared his throat as I pulled away.

"You'll win tomorrow, I'm sure."

My smile almost ripped my face in two.

"You bet your pretty ass I will! YEAH!"

.

.

.

_Tbc_

.

.

.


End file.
